Kiko and Kiku meet the Sohma's
by kiokousagi
Summary: This is my first fanfic, anyways two girls, Kiko and Kiku get sucked up into Fruits basket and meet the Sohma's, what the Sohma's didn't expect was that these two are able to transform into animals as well, R&R! PLEASE! MORE CHAPS TO COME!
1. The meeting of the Sohma's

ok so i am new to this a bit, so bear with me peoples

(see a bunch of furuba fans gangin up on me) ACK OK OK I GET IT! DISCLAIMER! OK OK

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket...its so cool though :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: Kiko and Kiku

It was a nice day and everything was going just fine with the Sohmas. Shigure was messing with his editor like he always does (Shigure: YOU MAKE ME SOUND SO..CHILDISH!...me:..uuuhhh... ... ok.. ANYWAYS?) Two girls in the usual girls school uniforms, long skirts like Hanajima (sp?), both in the usual blue with white stripes. One of the girls, Kiku, was a blond headed girl with a bit of a crazy.hyper side, and the other girl, Kiko, has long red hair, well red orange, and was a hyperactive girl as well. (:D hehehe hyperactive) These two just moved and are now attending the same school as some of the Sohma's, yes they are in high school.

As the two walked to school, Kiko had intrusted Kiku to lead the way to the school, she said that she had come across it once or twice during the weekend.

"Kiku! Why are we goin around in circles? WE AREN'T LOST ARE WE!", Kiko exclaimed.

"Of course not! I would remember this place!..oh wait...maybe its cuz i saw a garden here somewhere i liked..the stuff there look delicious! YA SHOULD HAVE SEEN MAN!", Kiku says.

"KIKU! THIS AINT A TIME TO BE THINKIN ABOUT FOOD MAN! ITS SCHOOL!" Kiku exclaimed and before the two knew it, they were standing in the clearing of a nice home, there was a sign that said "Sohma Property" and a orange top boy was sitting on the steps, seemed like he was waiting for someone. Once the boy saw the two, he starred directly at the red haired girl, and gave her some evil look like she had taken somethin from him.

"...Do I look like a muesem or somethin?" Kiko asked politly.

Kyo had went and stood up and walked towards the two. "OK SO YOU WANNA GO OR SOMETHIN! JUST CUZ YOU'RE A GIRL DONT MEAN I WONT GO EASY ON YA!"

"BRING IT MAN!", Kiko said while pullin her sleeves up. The two went running at each other, Kyo not thinking of what he was getting into, he and Kiko slammed into one another and suddenly, two big clouds appeared and the only thing that was left after that were two orange cats, sittin on the ground. Kyo seemed a bit shocked that Kiko had turned into a cat as well.

"AWWW KIKO! YOU'RE SO CUTE! EEEEEEEEEEEEE! KITTY CAT!" Kiku yelled all hugging the kitty.

Right when that happened, another man appeared out of the house, and he was wearing some brown/tan kimono. (hey, if i get this wrong, oh well) As soon as he saw Kyo, a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, then he looked at Kiko and Kiku, and noticed another orange cat. Not remembering any other people in the family with the curse of the cat, he decided to invite the two girls in and talk to them about what all happened.

Later when Kyo and Kiko were back in their human state.

"So, you two are new here huh..so you two sure you aren't part of the Sohma family?" Shigure asked.

"No sir, we aren't part of the Sohma family, I didn't even know that the boy over there" Kyo gives some evil glare like "you talkin about me? rrr". "could transform into a cat let alone anything about the Sohma's." Kiko explained, Kiku was playing with a toy bunny she had with her since she is obsessed with bunnies and all.

"I see...so does your friend here also turn into an animal as well?" Shigure asked

"Oh yea, she does, right Kiko? OH! And she is not only my friend, she is my cousin as well" Kiko said, as Kiku shot her head up all happily. "YEP!"

"Hmm...so are you two also going to attend to the school around here?" Shigure said.

"Yea, we were trying to find it too, but Kiku lost her way and thats when we ran into the boy" Kiko said

"Oh well school doesn't start till tomarrow i hope you know" Kiko shoots a glare at Kiku and Kiku just smiles inocently, "And the boy's name is Kyo"

"THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW MY DAMN NAME!" Kyo yelled.

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND!" Kiku starts singing out of no where.

"AND YOU SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled at Kiku, then a very angry Kiko appeared behind him "Shut up! all you need is this" Kiko hands Kiku a three pound bag of carrots, Shigure found that pretty intersting. Kiku jumped for joy and then settled down.

"Kyo..calm down now, don't go breaking another door on me again ok.. anyways, as i was,

and there is another person in this house named Yuki, I myself am Shigure. And you two are?" Shigure asked.

"Oh I forgot! Well my name is Kiko,while my cousins name is Kiku" Kiko explained.

"Well very nice to meet you two" Shigure said happily

Kiku continued to play with her little bunny doll and then Yuki came down the hallway and into the room where everyone else was. He saw the two girls and was a bit shocked, the only girl he saw in the house besides Tohru's friends, was Tohru herself, besides the Sohma girls that is.

"So who are these two girls, I have never seen them before", Yuki asked politly.

"Oh well these two are new around here, this one is Kiku and the other is Kiko" Shigure explained, "they also have the ability to turn into animals, but are not part of the Sohma family."

"Really? Wow, i didn't know there were others other than us" Yuki said.

"So u must be Yuki huh!" Kiku asked a bit happily.

"Oh yes, I am Yuki and it is a pleasure to meet the two of you" Yuki said.

Later that day.

"THANKS! So we won't be too much of a burden will we?" asked Kiko, they got to stay the night and then follow Kyo and Yuki to school.

"Not at all, you two just get some rest ok, big day tomarrow" Shigure said.

Back in the room, Kyo walks by seeing the two girls there. "Great now you two can stay for the night? DARN IT!" Kyo said.

"You got a problem with us or somethin? We didn't do anything to you ya know!" Kiko says. Then she directed her attention to Kiku who was singing yet another, song.

"KO KO I MUSHOH! KO KO I MUSHOH! SATA SATA NAMIDA! KEKADUKANA! HAI IKAMASHTA!" (sorry if i spelt some wrong, i am not a japanese expert).

Kiko looks at Kiku and then pulled out, yet another bag of carrots, and gave them to her. Kiku was glad to quiet down and eat her carrots in peace, Kyo just starred and then walked away from the whole thing.

So the two went to sleep, getting ready for their big day for school, they wondered if they would meet any other Sohma's, but decided not to worry about it.

At about 4 in the morning, the phone rang and Shigure got up, a bit asleep still, and answered it, and it was none other than his editor.(can't remember her name, oh well, one of these days)!

"..uh...hello?" Shigure asked.

"SHIGURE! DID U FIND YOUR MANUSCRIPT? WE NEED IT DONE BY THE END OF THIS WEEK AND I HAVENT SEEN A SINGLE BIT OF IT! DONT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" the editor yelled.

"..GEESH...it's like..4! uh...can't I get it to ya tomarrow ?" Shigure noticed that the no one was on the other side of the phone anymore before realising that she was pounding on the door. "SHIGURE!" She pounded in and then got ahold of Shigure.

"ACK! COMMON! DIDNT I TELL YA? I LOST IT!" Shigure said, then looked to see a very upset editor.

:"ARE YOU SERIOUS? SHIGURE!" she yelled, tossin him over and over again like Kagura would do when she got ahold of Kyo.

"AHHH! IM JUST KIDDING! TAKE A JOKE HELP ME! SOMEONE!" Shigure yelled, the editor eased up a bit more and let him go happily.

"...I thought you were gonna kill me or somethin..." Shigure said sadly.

"Only when you don't do your job" the editor grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ok, so not the best in the whole wide world man, and if you have noticed a few things, yes, I am hono'o neko's cousin, heheh aint i lucky? Yea you all are jealous, just kiddin, so please review, no mean stuff please!

haha Ayame kun! He is cool:P


	2. First day of school and meeting momiji

Ok next chapter!...Kyo gives me and my cousin an evil look...OK OK WE WILL SAY IT!

Disclaimer: We do not own fruits basket/furuba (said in unison) . AND PLEASE NO MEAN STUFF! OK? THANKLES! .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now about 7 in the morning and Kiko and Kiku are already awake (they went to sleep in the living room by the way, ANYWAYS) Kyo and Yuki soon awoke and the four got ready for their big day at school, what Kiko and Kiku didnt know was there was another girl in the house.

Tohru walks out, tired but ready and excited for the new school year for her, and when she walked out, she noticed two other girls, this seemed to surprise her. Since she was the only girl in the house up till now. Kiko and Kiku were a bit shocked as well as seeing her there as well, but happy to meet someone else.

"Hiya! Are you part of the Sohma's too?" Kiku asked right away, Kiko nudged her in the side a bit to show a bit more respect.

"Oh no I am not, umm sorry, you two dont know me, well lemme introduce myself .. I am Tohru Honda, I have also lived with the Sohma's for a while now, and I don't have the same curse as them either, just a regular person. I must have missed when you two came here, probably last night right? I was working again and it was a late job so i came home and when i did, i saw Shigure and his editor awake, I didn't bother asking why though. So anyways, who are you two? If you dont mind telling me that is." , Tohru said with a big smile.

"Well hi Tohru! I am Kiko and this is my cousin Kiku, we aren't part of the Sohma family either, we just so happen to have the same ability they do is all. So are you going to the same school as Yuki and Kyo too? We are going to attend there this year and since we just moved here, we thought they could help us through it all .", Kiko said.

"Yea, its gonna be alot of fun! .", Kiku said.

It was then that Kyo and Yuki walked in with their bags and everything they needed. They saw the three girls in a bit of a conversation.

"Oh, good morning Miss Honda, and Kiko and Kiko, are we all ready to go?" Yuki asked

"Yes we are", said Kiko and Kiku in unison.

"Uh-huh, I am too, so lets go then", Tohru said smileing.

So while they were walking to school, Yuki and Kyo got into one of their silly arguements.

"Do you have to walk so close to me rat boy? It's bad enough that i have to walk and attend to the same school as you let alone live in the same house." Kyo complained.

"Well then i suggest you just ignore me or just go away." Yuki said calmly. Then a very hyper blonde hair boy ran up to the five people.

"HI GUYS! Are you all ready for a fun time at school this year? Haru is already at school, he wouldn't wait for me for some reason. ", the boy said.

"Oh hi Momiji, yes we are just thrilled for the new year. Oh we have some newcomers too, this one is Kiko and the other one is Kiku." Tohru said.

"Oh wow! New people! Cool! So do they know about..the secret?" Momiji asked.

"Yes they do, they also have the curse but are not part of the Sohma family", Yuki explained to Momiji.

"Oh ok, well its cool! So lets go!", Momiji yelled. Kyo grabbed Momiji by the cheeks.

"Can you shut up for even two minutes?" Kyo asked a bit fustrated.

"WAAA! KYO'S PICKIN ON ME!" Momiji cried (I do not own Fruits basket, but yes some of this is a bit from the show, forgive me as i could not think of anything else ok).

So the group got to school on time and got Kiko and Kiku registered into the school, they got their class schedules and seemed to have most of the classes together. Kiko and Kiku seemed to have different expressions with their first class.

"COOL! MATH IS FIRST! YIPPEE!" Kiku said happily.

"Math? DARN! Well i don't mind it" Kiko said.

Yuki and Kyo were argueing yet again as they had many classes together. Momiji saw that he also was in many of their classes and started to do a little dance. "YAY! I'M WITH KIKO AND KIKU! HAHA"

They all got settled down and went to their first classes, and before they knew it, they were done with that and at break.

"So how do you think your classes are going so far Kiko and Kiku?" Tohru asked.

"Great! It's alot of fun here . ." they said in unison again.

As they went back to their classes after break, Kiko and Kiku went to return to class, they were in a bit of a hurry so they wouldn't be late for their next class, and then Yuki turned the coner, bumping into Kiku. Kiku a bit shocked, changed and so did Yuki. There sat a little rabbit and mouse, Yuki seemed a bit surprised.

"So that is what animal is yours.", Yuki said, "no wonder Kiko gave you all those carrots."

Kiku smiled and then looked at Yuki to see an adorable little mouse.

"AWW! YOU'RE THE MOUSE! SO CUTE!" Kiku said. 'I need to get a stuffed mouse now, they look so cute!'

Kiku went to the bathroom to be seperated for when she transformed. Yuki and Kiku transformed back to their original states and went to class with a less then 20 seconds to spare.

"Lucky we weren't late huh Kiku?" , Kiko asked.

"Yea I know heheh." Kiku said.

:A few hours went by and school was done for the first day. the group went home and Momiji said his goodbyes to all of them. Then a thought poped up in Kiku's head.

"Hey? Wasn't there soppose to be another Sohma named Haru there? Isn't that what Momiji said?" Kiku asked.

"Oh why yes, but unfortunautly he went home, he got sick when he got there and went to Hatori's house to check it out." Yuki explained.

"Hatori?" Kiko and Kiku said in unison.

"Oh yea, Hatori is the doctor of the Sohma's, he isn't that bad once you get to know him well" Tohru said

"Oh ok" said Kiko

When the five got home, Tohru made her departure for work early so she can get extra done so she would be able to come home early. Tohru explained how the dinner was in the fridge and all they needed to do is heat it up. Kiko, Kiku, Yuki and Kyo got home and saw Shigure on the floor half asleep.

"What happened this time Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Oh...it's horrible...my editor kept me up all night..just over the manuscript for the new book...I am so tired..Oh..how was your first day of school?" Shigure said/asked.

"It was fine." Yuki said.

"Well that is good to hear." Shigure said yawning.

"Tohru said she would be back later, she went to work and told us that dinner was in the fridge and needed to be heated." Kiku said.

"Alrighty then, I will go heat it up ok." Yuki said.

Later that evening, when everyone finished eating and got settled a bit, Tohru came home earlier than last night and headed right for bed.

Everyone went to get ready for bed and Kiko and Kiku were haveing a pillow fight, just messing around.

"HAHAH CAN'T GET ME!" Kiko said running around the room and Kiku hopped around the room, yes..they were in their animal forms, they decided it would be funner this way.

"OH YEA? WELL TAKE THIS!" Kiku said throwing a pillow at Kiko, Kiko tackled Kiku and started hitting her on the head alot with the pillow, soon things got boring and the two sat there.

"Now what?" Kiku asked right away out of no where.

"I dunno" Kiko said.

They both transformed back and got ready for bed, Yuki and Kyo were already in bed. So Kiku and Kiko settled down and went to bed as well, Shigure and Tohru were already knocked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK well that is it for this chapter, please reveiw for me, if not it's ok lol, just no bad reveiws, remember, I do not own fruits basket:D


	3. Meeting some of the other Sohma's

Ok so i took FOREVER gettin this next chappie up...I HAVE A LIFE TOO! Just messin with ya peoples, anyways, just thought i should be gettin this chappie up...my cousin kinda told me to get it done ...harpering my... 

Cousin: I HEARD THAT! YOUR GONA GET IT! -runs towards me-

Me: OO;;;; SORRY! I AM TYPIN! SEE! MY FINGERS ARE MOVIN!

Cousin: YAY! ...im watchin you...WORK DARN YOU!- has frying pan in her hand-

Me:..O.O...ok...-sniffles- me work...can i have a cookie?

Cousin: n.n ok -hands her a cookie-

Me: yayness...ok anywho, here is the disclaimer () )  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (o.o) or Super Smash Brothers, or Super Mario Baseball or Invader Zim

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting some of the other Sohma's**

The next morning, after Kiko's and Kiku's pillow fight charade last night, Yuki, and Kyo were already up, and so was Tohru, who was makeing breakfast. Soon after Kiko and Kiku woke up and started rough houseing. Or err...playin video games.

Kyo:...What the hell is this pansy game?

Kiko: Well...its not pansy baka...it's just a fun game to play in the passing time...

Kiku: OH YEA!I GOT A HOME RUN! BOOYA! -starts to sing "Oh McDonald"- (A/N: this is Mario Baseball on the GCN...I played it recently and couldn't help but puttin it in .)

Kiko: So what? I still have you by another 6 runs dummy! HAHA I AM VICTORIOUS! -starts to do a GIR dance from Invader Zim-

Kiku: HEY! BOWSER YA DUMMY! GET THAT BALL! ACK YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! -Bowser is so slow its ridiculous, while Kiku is playin in the outfield, the Goomba finally gets the ball but throws it to base one to late as Peach, Kiko's batter, makes it to second. Then Kiku has the ball pitched put it ends up at home while Peach is still running, but on to third base. Kiku decides to leave it there.-

Kiko: DARN! Almost made it to home! Oh well, got pretty far! n.n

Kiku: My players are dumb...WAAA!

Kyo:..It's just a game...here lemme take over...

Kiko: REALLY! I wanna play a different game with you!

Yuki:...umm...another time Kiko...we have school to attend to...

Kyo: After school Kiko...here on the game...I will beat ya..

Kiko: Ok! But that last part was wrong .

So they ate breakfast and got ready. Then they started heading for the school. As they were walking, Momiji was walking toward them, after spotting them, only he wasn't alone this time. He had a white/black haired guy with him, and also a girl with short, blonde hair and a boy with blonde hair.

Kiku:-talking in a German accent- Ello? What's all this then?

Kiko:-bops Kiku on the head- Hey, this is Japan..not Germany...

Momiji: Hi guys! I brought some others for Kiku and Kiko to meet, since they are still pretty new to this whole Sohma's thing, anyways, it's a good thing that Kisa and Hiro have a little more time to spare before they start heading to their school.

Kiko: Sweet, but...um...who is Hiro and Kisa?

Kiku: Hmm...I think its those two..I think..-points at the girl with short blonde hair and the little boy as well-

Momiji: Yep! That's them alright, Hiro and Kisa are like best friends, they stick together all the time.

Kisa:...Hello..it's nice to meet you two finally, Momiji said you two are nice people..-smiles kindely-

Kiko: Yea, we are, once ya get to know us anyways, nah im just kiddin, I'm Kiko, this one over here is the crazy one Kiku..

Kiku:..I'm not cra...-looks up- ooh a bird...! YAY!

Kiko:...and a bit on the "not pay to much attention" side too

Kiku: Say-wah?

Kiko: Exactly..

Hiro:..From the looks of her, Kiku that is..she seems a bit dumb too...

Kiku: Shaddup...

Momiji: Hiro..be nice...anyways..this one over here is Haru..he's the one I had told ya about yesterday.

Haru: Nice to meet you two..

Kiko: Cool

Kiku: Why is his hair white? Is it natural?

Yuki: -remembering an event that happened with that question- umm...it's natural..lets leave it at that...

Haru: Yuki, you haven't changed...-smiles and pip pops over to him-

Yuki: -scoots over from him- Yes well...stay away from me Haru...you're scaring me...

Haru: n.n my job is done!

Kiko: -points at Haru- YOU LIE! YOU LIE YOU LIE! -like Zim-

Kisa: Well i dont mean to be rude or anything...we need to get to school, Hiro and I that is..so we will see you guys later ok.

Hiro: Yea see ya

Kiko: Oh ok see ya

Kiku: Yea see ya Kisa and Hiro

And with that Kisa and Hiro left for their school, the others had started to walk over and get ready for their classes.

Tohru: Well, another day heh

Kyo: Whatever...lets just go already...I want to get this over with already..

The bell rang and everyone rushed to their classes, after the first couple classes, Kiko had already had a notebook, half full of doodles from her classes.

Kiku: Bored huh?

Kiko: Yup...

After school was over, they went ahead and headed back to the Sohma house. Well, all for the exception of Momiji and Haru that is, which both had headed back to the main house. Tohru waved off the others and headed for work as the others headed back to Shigures. Soon the others arrived at Shigures' house and Kiko had gotten the game all ready to go for her and Kyo to play.

Kyo: Alright..so are you all set Kiko? I'm gonna so beat you!

Kiko: -smirking while putting in Super Smash Brothers- Hehehe...we'll see about that one Kyo..haha...

Kiko had put in the game already and picked her character, Pichu, as Kyo had picked his character, Kirby.

Kiko: Kirby?

Kyo:...-switches it to red-...i like this dude..got a problem?

Kiko: nope, just seems like a character you'd never pick.

Kyo: As long as he isn't pink, I'll deal with it...

Kiku: Right with ya on that one

So Kiko picked the stage, which happened to be Hyrule, lives were set to five, and so they started to fight. Kyo kept trying to suck Kiko's character up, but failed as she ran off in time. Soon, Kyo had lost three lives and Kiko had only lost one. One of the lives Kyo had lost were sent going down a cliff on accident, which pretty much made him mad. Then, Kyo got ahold of a bat and swung it as Pichu, making him fly in the air and hit the screen. Now the score was 3 against two. Kyo was getting angered and decided to try and hit Pichu again to make the score even, but Kiko dodged the attack and did a thunderbolt, knocking Kyo back a bit, so Kyo decided to hitch it underground (the part where the tunnel under the castle is, best place to go to when in trouble) Kiko, knowing this kind of thing from experience from Kiku, decided to follow and decided to attack there. With a swift move of the control stick to the left, Kiko was able to get Kyo out of the tunnel. Kyo pressed the R butten and shifted his toggle to the right, dodging her next attack and pressed left on the control stick, making Pichu fly off the cliff at the bottom of the stage. Now the score was even, Kyo, had survived with 122 health damage and Kiko fresh with 0. Kiko had sought out the super scope, and got down to where Kyo was. Then Kyo, trying to attack Kiko with another control stick move, made his move. Kiko dodged that and hit her super scope and sent Kyo flying through the tunnel and he landed back down to the entrance of the tunnel. Now with his health gauge at 143 damage, he tried to run, but Kiko decided to go on the platform right under the tunnel and did a thundershock attack, sending Kyo flying, leaving him with another life lost. Now it was Kyo's last life and Kiko had him ahead by one life. Kyo, started to to multiple attacks, starting with running towards her and pressing A, making him on fire in the process, making her character fly a bit. Then, Kyo was powering up his move, so iat would finish him off, but Kiko did a quick attack and zoomed a bit to the left, so she was a little bit off the steps of the castle on the stage. Kyo, then puffed himself up from the tunnel and run towards her and pressed B, making a mallet appear in veiw and knocking her out of the stage with that. Now the score was set, Kyo, had no health dammage and so did Kiko, this was their final lives to fight. Kiko started it with s quick attack to get there faster to him, but Kyo had did a dodge and ended up on the other side of her, then he pressed A to suck her up, which he succesfully did, turning Kirby into...well...a Kirby with a Pichu cap on his head, this only allowed him to do the B button attack, thundershock. He tried it, but the attack wasn't that good. So he gave up on that. Kiko sent herself flying against Kyo, making him fly back a bit. Kyo hurried back to the tunnel and had grabbed a light beam. Kiko was running to the tunnel, but when she got there, Kyo had his light beam all powered up and ready to hit, which he did, sending kiko flying off a bit. Then, the battle was finished off with Kiko running, doing a jump, then pressing down on the toggle and A, to land hard on kyo with her head, sending Kyo fly up. GAME SET.

Kiko: BOO YA! IN YOUR FACE KYO! HAHAA -does a Zim stance for Victory- YEA! VICTORY!

Kyo: HEY! SHADDUP!

Kiko: Well that was fun...

Kyo: Yea yea..well I'm gonna go get somethin to eat..

So Kyo went to get somethin to eat and Kiko got Super Mario Baseball out, which Kiku was more than happy to play with Kiko on.

* * *

How was that? If i get some reviews on this one, I'll type up another one, thank you all for your reviews! 


End file.
